Ostrobe
Ostrobe, officialy the Kingdom of Ostrobe, is an island nation in the east of the North Sea, consisting of Ostrobe Island and Rhode Island. Ostrobe is a sovereigen constituonal and parlementary monarchy. The capital is Treien. The first settlers, led by Alfred Nalowen arrived at 1044AD. The nation evolved from being part of the Holy Roman Empire into an monarchy under King Ostor, who was succeeded by his descendants. Over the years, it had developed. During 1990 and 2005 democratization ocured and this was the last country in the world that finished democratization. In 1995, Ostrobe joined the European Union and changed its currancy to Euro in 1999 and 2002, replacing the old Monnes. Since 2006, there has been a Ostrobe Reform to vote for Prime Minster. Ostrobe is one of the worlds most devloped countries. It has a meduim sized economy. Ostrobe is known as high educated nation with the average IQ of 110, the highest in the world. Ostrobe has 16,756,766 people and ranked 64th. The main economic partners consist of the United States, European Union, Japan and Austrila as bunch of others. History Alfred Nalowen and the Holy Roman Empire Alfred Nalowen found this land, it was owned by the Holy Roman Empire and it was named the Ost divison for the west end of the island and the eastern end of the island was the Robe divison. New cities made by Old German cities was made and the first city was built on the island was Treien, built on 1046 and Erren in 1049. Some Germans and Dutch people came in to the new island and started populating the new cities and other cities such as Elemataron was built in 1124. In 1060, the King of the Holy Roman Empire visted Treien and Erren. In the Hohenstaufen dynasty, new cities poped up such as Preanstradd . These was built on new cities based on Germany. The Renaissance The Renaissance spread around Ostrobe and science and art was getting beter around Ost and Robe. Elemenatron was the invention of Ostrobien elementary schools which removes First Schools and Middle Schools around the island and inspired other nations to follow the same thing. The first city hall was made in Treien and was based in Victoria and inspired other buildings such as cathedrals and apartments Marcus Van Hilith was the first Ostrobian born playwright which made plays at Therter Royal in Treien. He also inspired other artists and musicians such as Harren Dychurch. End of Holy Roman Empire and the King Ostor reigin (1806 - 1872) At the end of the Holy Roman Empire, it merges with Ost and Robe to create Ostrobe. The capital city was Treien and King Ostor (a descent of the Holy Roman Royal Family) was crowned at the City Hall in Treien at 1806. After that, the crown hall was made in St Ariandane in Treien and all other kings and queens was crowned at Crown Hall. He made new laws and maked sure everyone was contented The New Cambera War broke in 1841, when Ostrobe invaded the British Islands, Ostrobe won the war and the special province of New Cambera was made. But troops still patrolled it until 1975 King Ostor was maried at 1812 to Katherien Katt to become to Queen Ostor . In 1842, they given birth to King Henry . At 21, he was maried to Polly Merich . King Ostor died at 60, the same year that his son was crowned. The King Henry regin (1872 - 1905) In 1872, his son was crowned king with his wife. During that same year, Polly had given birth to a daughter called Hellen. To Ostrobian residents, he was the foundator of the Modern Ostrobe . He had built railways for the first time in Ostrobe in 1883. King Henry also built new parks and monuments. He also made the concept of a underground metro system and made new laws on driving sides for horses and other laws. He was also responsible of maintaining a good realationship with his citizens when he traveled to different cities. He died at 1905. The Queen Helen regin and WW1 and WW2 (1901 - 1945) In 1901, Queen Helen was crowned queen of Ostrobe. She had maried to Iam Bridges and was the King. They given birth to a boy in 1916. During World War 1 and 2, they were kept netural but they moblized incase of an invasion. In WW2 the Germans were acidentley bommed inner Lewwen. It was mistaken for a German village and it killed 406 people and destroyed over 500 buildings including the City Hall and parts of the cathedral. Thousrds of religious people swam through the coastline fleeing from Germany and entering Lewwen cliffs. A population boom was reached and the queen wants to spread the refugees to other towns and must be granted Kingdom Status. Nearly all of the refugees is granted Kingdom Status. They do not want to trade to other countries competing with the war. This means that they had a hard time with economy and they only used the Treien Stock Exchange for trading services like food and water. The queen died at 1948. The King Tyler regin (1945 - 1981) At the end of the war, King Tyler wanted to resume the work for the Metro-Link and in 1948 it was finaly unvieled. He also wanted the town of Lewwen to be rebuilt in a grid style, which is the first city to have this look. In 1950, he had maried to Joseph Jane and in the same year she had a baby boy. In 1952, the wake of new TV's was booming and the OTV Network was born. Also the motorway network was started at 1958 and finshed at 1962. New post war houses were built. A flood broke out in Erren in 1969 and people of Erren evacuated to high land. That city was also rebuilt. In 1973, A deadly storm covered the island and people was evacuated out of the sea and into the high land. That storm costed about 56 million Monies. 5 people was swept to sea. In 1979, plans for a West Germany to Ostrobe tunnel was disaproved. King Tyler died at 1988. The King Duke regin (1981- 2010) At 1981, he was crowned king in Borne Abbey, Middleslanns becuase the Crown Hall was undergoing repairs because of the storm. In June 1981, he was married to Jone Keth and given birth to a boy. In 1983, Ostrobe main cities has been rebuilt. In 1984, they made the plan for West Gemany to Ostrobe Tunnel but passing by a German village. West Germany aproved and a new high speed rail link from Treien Victoria to Berlin. At the same year, the Rhode Bridge was finished and the M2 could extend futher to Lewwen and the ferry service closed. In 1987, another strom came but it was more focused on the east, parts of east was flooded and Erren lost its power for 4 hours when a tree hit a power line. But unlike the storm of 1973, this was not servere. In 1989, democratization was started and finshed at 2005. In 1993, the wake of internet and computers were booming and so was other gadgets from the 80s and 90s. In 1994, the Treien docklands was redeveloped to massive skyscrapers. The first building, Golf Enquires building was finished at 1996. The Metro-Link service was extended to the docklands and a reserch team wanted to make driverless trains for Metro-Link and after many reserch and development, it was finaly univailed in 2002. In 2005, the first Light Festival was made between the German and Ostrobe Sea. Lights shined across the cliffs of Rhode. In 2006, the first prime minster, George Hilleth (Enden) was elected and in 8th April 2010, Amanda Bose (Erren) was elected. He is still alive as of 2014. King Harod regin (2010 - 2040) King Harold was crowned at 10th July 2010 and was maried to Isabell King in August 1th 2010 and given birth to a girl in January 11th 2011. He is the current king of Ostrobe. His crowning took place at the new Crown Hall and 26 prime minsters, presidents and chancellers from around the world saw this event. 54 news stations around the world reported on this event making the largest cemorary in Ostrobe. Geography Ostrobe is a small island nation in the east of the North Sea. It comprises of one major island called Ostrobe Island and a little island called Rhode Island. It is in the Central European Timezone. Ostrobe Island is mainly flat but it is a dense wooded area. Agriculture is very easy to spot on the island. Rhode Island serves a whole town called Lewwen. The island is mainly rocky but nevertheless, it is mainly flat. The country is divided in to 9 provinces *Treien *Elementarron *Tri - Sparcebegin *Middleslanns *Hellenpownt *Kewns *Erren (incl. Rhode Island) *Stroodedton *Ewellen *Harborren Economy Ostrobe has a strong and stable economy. The most important sectors of the economy is: energy, transportation, technology and media production. Taxes are paid to the provinces and also the goverment, the taxes are low but not lowest. Politics Ostrobe holds congres since 2006 and holds it every 4 years. The next congres will start at April 3rd 2014. At the 2010 Congres, Amanda Bose (Erren) was elected as Prime Minster. At 2011, the North End Congres started to pick the next Deputy Prime Minster, Harry Hillins (Kewns) was elected as Deputy Prime Minster. At 2013, the Early End Congres started so the goverment could pick what minster to be listed. Minsiters were the heads of the provinces. *Treien - Alexander Grace *Elemetarron - Britanty Hills *Tri - Sparcebeign - Matt Heathing *Middleslanns - Mark White *Hellenpownt - Charlie Higgs *Kewns - John Green *Erren - Amanda Bose (current prime minster) *Erren - Barry Spiels (minster) *Stroodedton - Isablel Bridge *Ewellen - Chris De Ferenco *Harborren - Lewis Chales *New Cambera- Mary Henwinster Culture Ostrobe has a very rich culture, having Dutch and German infulences. Ostrobe culture started with the famous Harren Dychurch, creating art of Ostrobe Capitol and Ilse Bereas with creating music that became the Ostrobe royal amthem. Transportation Ostrobe has various forms of transportation. The country has developed motorways passing provinces since 1976. Obstrobe has 6 airports, Treien Airport , Erren Airport , Ramsey Airport , North Island Airport , Jasper Airport and Norden Airport and 2 military air bases, the Middleslans Air Base and the Lewwen Air Base. It has 3 main carriers, Air Ostrobe, FlyErren and Cambera Airways . Obstrobe Aviation Police is the police force for both Erren and Treien Airport. In the year from October 2009 to September 2010 Ostrobian airports handled a total of 211.4 million passengers. In that period the three largest airports were Treien Airport, Erren Airport and Ramsey Airport Obstrobe has 2 main motorways, both going north - south. Those are the East Coast Route (M2) and the West Coast Route (M1). There are 3 secoundary motorways: South Coast Route (M3), Baywarten - Farreington Cross Link (M4), Middle Land Route (M5). The other islands do not have any motorways. These get 20,000 cars pass these motorways everyday to commute. Obstrobe railway network is managed by OBR a substary of Deutsche Bahn who also maintanince the rolling stock. The OBRS manages all the assets (tracks, signals etc.). OBR and DB operate passenger trains and carry over 18,000 passenger trains daily. There are also some 1,000 freight trains in daily operation. There is also a underground sea tunnel called the Bremen Tunnel which connects Germany with Ostrobe. Bremen Tunnel 'The main article is here ' The Bremen Tunnel (German: Bremen Unterführung) is a railway tunnel which crosses the German - Ostrobe Border. It opened in 1984 for a link from West Germany to Ostrobe for military use. It was opened in 1986 for passangers and the first ICE train departed from Hamburg to Treien Victoria. Now it serves 25 millon passengers everyday, and over 70 EMUs past the tunnel. Language The majority of people in Ostrobe speak English as there is many British people who came from the UK but Ostrobein, German and Dutch are also other main languges.. Minority languages are in official use in local government units where more than a third of population consists of national minorities or where local legislation defines so. Those languages are, French and Danish. According to the 2012 Census, 75.6% of citizens of Ostrobe declared English as their main language and 22.0% has declared German as their main language and 2.0% of citizens has declared other language. Education Ostrobe is known as high educated nation with the average IQ of 110, the highest in the world. In August 2010 ranked the Ostrobien education system at 1st , to share the position with the Russian Federation. Primary education in Ostrobe starts at the age of four and consists of six years. In 2007 a law was passed to increase free, noncompulsory education until 18 years of age. Compulsory education consists of six years of elementary school and six years of high school. Secondary education is provided by public, private and vocational. As of 2010, there are 2,131 elementary schools and 713 high school schools providing various forms of high school and vocational education .Elementary and high school education are also available in languages recognised in Ostrobe , where classes are held in German, Dutch, Ostrobeien, French and Danish. There are 84 elementary level and 47 high school level preforming arts schools. as well as 92 schools for disabled children and youth and 74 schools for adults. Nationwide exams, occur in Year 12 when students will be leaving for university or staying in high school. It comprises three compulsory subjects (English, Mathmatics and Science) and optional subjects and is a prerequisite for university education. Ostrobe has 3 universites, Elementarron University, Treien City and Ostrobe Beigen University. The University of Elementarron , the first university in Ostrobe, was founded in 1396 and remained active. There are also 11 polytechnics and 23 higher education institutions, of which 19 are private. In total, there are 132 institutions of higher education in Ostrobe, attended by more than 145 thousand students. Healthcare Ostrobe has a universal health care system, whose roots can be traced back to the Parliament Act of 1891, providing a form of mandatory insurance of all factory workers and craftsmen. The population is covered by a basic health insurance plan provided by statute and optional insurance. In 2009, annual healthcare related expenditures reached €2.75 billion. Healthcare expenditures comprise only 0.6% of private health insurance and public spending. There are hundreds of healthcare institutions in Ostrobe , including 79 hospitals and clinics with 23,967 beds. The hospitals and clinics care for more than 700 thousand patients per year and employ 5,205 medical doctors, including 3,929 specialists. There are 6,379 private practice offices, and a total of 41,271 health workers in the country. There are 63 emergency medical service units, responding to more than a million calls. The principal cause of death in 2008 was cardiovascular disease at 43.5% for men and 57.2% for women, followed by tumours, at 29.4% for men and 21.4% for women. In 2009 only 4 Ostrobeins had been infected with HIV/AIDS and 1 had died from the disease. Category:Country Category:EU Category:Ostrobe